My Queen
by Some Stories
Summary: This is a story of the romantic relationship between Usagi and Rei through their life time. Yuri and Lemon inside. Don't read if you don't like. Follow up to Always the Quiet Ones.


After positive responses to my Ami and Makoto story, I decided to do another short one-shot lemon starring Usagi and Rei. Like the last story this is a lemon, yuri, story.

**DISCLAMIER:** I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan writing a story.

**WARNING:** In case anybody who reads this story doesn't know what a lemon is, it's a story that has fictional characters of Anime, Video Games, etc having detailed sex with each other. If this disturbs you, I suggest you click the back button and find another story. There's millions to choose from on this website. With that said, the lemon will be tastefully done, and not very extreme or sick. Overall, it's a love story.

**My Queen**

It was another beautiful night in Crystal Tokyo. The citizens were happy. There was peace in the world, and the Senshi's were living their separate lives, while protecting the prosperous country. It was midnight and Usagi, now known to millions as Queen Serenity, was in her royal bedroom looking over her country. The wind was a steady calming breeze blowing through her hair. She wore a see through night gown of pure silk. The gown outlined a perfectly shaped body. Usagi grew into a very beautiful and charismatic woman, just like her real mother before her. The people of Crystal Tokyo loved and trusted her with their lives as she's proved to be a great Queen. As the Queen takes in the view of her country, a shadow appears behind her.

Slowly walking into the royal bedroom, a person was looking over the Queen. Seeing the perfect hour glass outline through the Queen's silk gown made the person's mouth water in anticipation. The person slowly walked into the room. The footsteps were very light hardly making a sound. As the person got close, it sees the full moon in the sky. The light of the moon shined off the Queen giving her an almost godly appearance. A loving emotion came of over the figure. Walking softly up to the Queen, the figure sees her hair blowing in the calm wind. She's so beautiful, the person thinks. Not being able to wait any longer, the person grabs onto the Queen.

Usagi, still admiring the view, suddenly feels hands caressing her body. The Queen, however, was not bothered by this; in fact she was quite enjoying it. She soon feels kisses on her neck by the person. The Queen closes her eyes and lets the person continue to give her pleasure. With one hand massaging her breast, another hand travels down to her mid section. The hand begins massaging her vagina area giving her more pleasure. The Queen takes one hand and starts playing with her lover's hair giving her approval. She takes the other hand and puts it on top of the hand pleasuring her center.

"Hummmm…" Usagi hums as her feeling of pleasure increases.

The hands suddenly let the Queen go. The kissing on her neck stops. Usagi turns around and looks at the person before her. With love in her eyes she grabs her lover behind the head and initiates a passionate kiss. Their tongues quickly dance with each other. The kiss lasted for a good few minutes, before the Queen breaks away with saliva parting from their mouths.

"I'm here to serve you my Queen." The person says with deep lust.

Usagi looks at her bed partner and gives a light chuckle. "You're not my servant when we're alone. You're my best friend and my lover. You never have to be so formal with me Rei Hino."

Rei looks at Usagi with love. She takes the Queen's hand and kisses it. "I know that, but I love to call you my Queen." The Senshi of fire said.

Usagi shakes her head. "Well if that's what you want, then please continue."

Rei winks. "I will." She gets on her knees and slowly takes off Usagi's night gown. While taking it off, she plants kisses on her way up. Usagi liking the feeling gives a light moan. Usagi was now completely naked showing her perfect tone figure. Years of enduring battles, turned her skinny body, into a tone athletic one. However, the muscles tone never over lapped the feminine structure.

"You're so lovely my Queen." Rei said looking at her. As often as she had slept with Usagi she never got tired of admiring her body.

"Not as lovely as yours Rei." The Queen compliments. Rei, herself, grew into a very attractive lady. With flowing black hair, piercing purple eyes and a beautiful figure shaped like something an artist would've carved. Rei Hino had many male admirers trying to court her. Little did they know, she was already taken and had no interest with being with men, a decision she made long ago as a teenager.

She takes her hands and cuffs one of the Queens breasts, sucking on it, while pleasuring the other. Usagi moans as she takes in what her fiery lover offers. She puts a hand on Rei's head, feeling her hair. Rei begins kissing her way down to her belly button. The fire scout begins licking circles around Usagi's naval. Usagi lets out a loud moan as Rei continues to travel down her body. The scout of fire reaches the center of Usagi and begins to lick her vagina area.

"Ohhhh!" Usagi moans in pleasure. Rei licks soon turn into sucking and Usagi grabs her head with both hands pushing the scout deeper into her center. Rei sucking and licking increases and Usagi legs begin to weaken. "Give it to me Rei" Usagi pleads, but Rei stops and stands up looking at the Queen with lustful eyes.

Usagi, shocked that her lover would suddenly stop, looks at Rei with surprise and slight anger. "Why did you stop Rei, I was about to come?"

Rei gives a wicked smirk. "I know, my Queen, but I can't have you doing that just yet."

She plants a sharp kiss letting the Queen taste her own essence. While kissing her, she grabs both of the Queen's legs lifting her up. She carries her over to the king size royal bed, that was just a few feet away. Usagi wraps her legs around the fire scout enjoying the long and passionate kiss. They both lay on the bed with Rei on top. While kissing she begins to lift Usagi's leg putting it over her left shoulder. She pulls away from Usagi licking her lips. She starts slowing grinding her vagina with the Queen's building a steady rhythm.

"Awww!" Usagi roars as the fire senshi begins building pressure. Rei starts to grind faster while keeping the steady rhythm.

"Ahhh!" Rei began to moan. Both women were in blissful harmony as Rei continued to ram her hips against Usagi's vagina walls. "So… good…" Rei said looking down at Usagi with love and lust shining from her eyes. Seeing the look on her Queen's face made her want to grind harder, so she did.

"OH GOD!" Usagi suddenly yelled, giving Rei the desired effect.

"You love it… don't you!" She shouted while giving her own moan.

Usagi starts shaking. "YES! DON'T STOP!"

The Fire Senshi smirks. "Beg me!"

Usagi looks at her lover. "Please don't stop Rei"

Rei responds by slowing down. "LOUDER" she shouts at her Queen.

Usagi looks at the fire Senshi with a sad expression. "Rei, why are you so mean to me?"

Rei laughs slowing down even more. "Because I can, and you wouldn't have me any other way." She gives one hard ram causing Usagi to moan loudly. "Now beg, before I leave." Of course, she wouldn't do no such thing. This was part of the many bedroom games Rei liked to play. She liked dominating Usagi in this fashion. She dreamed of doing it long ago.

"No! Rei, stop teasing me." Usagi pleaded, knowing she was under the fire Senshi's power. "I need it!"

"Then tell me what I want to hear, my Queen." Rei said softly. She began speeding up, just a little.

"DON'T STOP! FUCK ME!" The Queen of Crystal Tokyo shouted giving into her lovers demands.

The fire Senshi licked her lips. "Not that's what I want to hear." She begins ramming against Usagi fast and hard. Truth be told, she couldn't hold out much longer herself. But, she so loved when her Queen gave into her demands in the royal bedroom. "Oh! Yes!" She shouted building to a climax. One final ram and Rei came her whole body shaking. Usagi came just a second after. "OH REI!!!" she shouts losing control.

Rei falls on top of Usagi, both women shaking form their orgasms and panting in pleasure. Rei moves up a little on the bed, and lays beside Usagi staring into her eyes. The Queen looks at Rei with an undying love. She begins to stroke Rei's hair, then she reaches over and give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Her praise had a double meaning.

Rei winks. "Anytime, my Queen." She pulls Usagi into her arms. The both lay there looking outside the huge balcony with the beautiful view of the moon. The moon shines into the royal bedroom lighting it with neon blue.

"Usagi," Rei begins. "How long is it before the King gets back from his meeting with the other world powers?"

"Not for another couple of days my love". Usagi holds one of Rei's hands.  
"Plenty of time to do a lot more catching up."

The Queen knew who her lover was talking about. Mamoru grew up to become King Endymion just like the prophecy foretold. The entire super natural evil was eliminated from the world, and Crystal Tokyo became the world super power. Everything happened exactly like it should. Usagi married Mamoru, and they both had many passionate nights, that resulted in the pregnancy and birth of Chibi-Usa. Everything seemed perfect.

However, one thing the prophecy didn't foretell was that Usagi and Rei would become passionate lovers while all of this was taking place. They successfully kept it hidden from everyone for years. All except Setsuna maybe, but she obviously wasn't planning on telling anyone. Usagi loved Mamoru, but she loved Rei equally. Often times she feared what could happen if he ever found out about them. Queen Serenity, had a reputation of honesty, integrity, and faithfulness to her people. If it got out she was having wild nights behind her husband's back with one of the Senshi guard, she'd be ruined. Rei, proving how much she loved her, offered to walk away after Crystal Tokyo became a reality. Usagi, however, couldn't let her go. She begged Rei not to leave her, and the fire Senshi of course couldn't turn her down.

"How long can we keep doing this Usagi?" Rei asked as if she was reading her lovers mind. Only when they made love and when she was being formal in front of crowds did she call Usagi, my Queen.

Usagi kissed Rei on the cheek. "Forever if that's possible. You help complete me."

Rei blushed a little, but she was still worried. "What about Mamoru, he'll find out about us someday?"

"Don't worry about that my little flame." Usagi urged. "I'm well aware of the possibility of him finding out. I have been for the last 20 years." The Queen looks up into Rei's eyes. "But I can't let you go anymore than I can let him go. When the day comes that he finds out, I'll think of something then."

Rei's heart sores with joy. This was one of the many reasons she loved Usagi so much. Her undying loyalty to the ones she loved.

* * *

She could still remember when the deep feelings between the two awoken. Truth be told, she loved Usagi not long after the two first met. There was just something about her she couldn't resist. Of course she couldn't come right out and say that she wanted to screw the whiny girl she just met. But after she discovered her destiny as a Senshi, she was both excited and afraid. Excited, because Rei knew she would be fighting alongside the girl she had a crush on, but afraid that she might get hurt. After a few encounters, the fear soon subdued itself a little, but the feeling of love continued to grow.

She masked her growing emotions with constantly arguing and bickering with Usagi. Any little thing that Usagi did, Rei would use it as a reason to start an argument. She loved the reactions she got from her crush. She was content with only doing this, however, Mamoru soon came into the picture. Rei didn't like Mamoru at first, not only because he would pick on Usagi, which was her job. She also didn't like the way Usagi would sometimes look at him. It was an admiring look, a look of attraction. Of course, Usagi back then would deny such a thing and claimed how much of a jerk Mamoru was. Still Rei wasn't happy with this and decided to scout her potential competition.

So the Senshi of fire decided to get a little closer to Mamoru. She asked him out of a date, and he agreed. Soon the two were dating frequently. She knew Usagi was jealous, but she didn't care. It was her jealously of him, which motivated Rei. Not surprisingly, Mamoru and she had nothing in common. She knew the relationship wouldn't last, but Rei wanted to know what is was about Mamoru that made Usagi secretly attracted to him. Other than the basic superficial stuff, the fact that he was tall, well dressed, and handsome she didn't see any personality traits. In fact, Rei thought Mamoru was quite boring.

It didn't take long to find out what the attraction was, when the Princess of the Moon was reviled to be Usagi herself. Not only was she surprised by this, but the fact that Mamoru was her lover in the past. All the memories came back to Usagi and her love for Mamoru was as strong as ever. Everyone thought Rei was heartbroken over Mamoru, but it was actually Usagi that broke her heart. She gave her heart to a girl she couldn't have. Destiny said they were meant to be together forever.

Rei pretty much gave up on Usagi at that point. Her love for the Moon Princess was still very strong, but Rei wanted to see her Princess happy, and admitting such feelings would only complicate things. Time passed and the Senshi fought many battles. She even died for her love. She remembered wanting to kiss Usagi passionately right there and let her know what she felt for so long, but Usagi was unstable as it is, and doing such a thing would put her at a huge disadvantage against Queen Beryl.

Years passed and the Senshi faced many more challenges. Rei was shocked again when she learned Chibi-Usa was Usagi's daughter from the future. She was also hurt, because it only reminded her of the destiny, she couldn't change. As the Senshi's reached young adulthood, they were battle harden femme fatales. They done it all and seen it all. But one thing Rei noticed was how differently Usagi was acting around her. Rei and Usagi became very close over the years. They still argued, but everyone around them knew it was out of love, not out of genuine dislike. However, hints that Usagi could have feelings for her, happened during a party.

* * *

The Senshi were celebrating Ami Mizuno becoming a medical doctor, just like her mother. By now, everyone knew of the relationship between Ami and Makoto. They didn't do much to hide it. While some people were surprised, other weren't. Usagi even mentioned that after she saw then dancing together once, she thought they would make a perfect couple. They all thought she was joking then, but maybe Usagi saw something others didn't. Of course, Haruka and Michiru spotted the connection right away. When Rei asked Ami about what her mother thought, she smiled and said her mother told her to be with whoever made her happy. Rei smiled at this, hoping Grandpa would feel the same way. She hardly care what her father thought, because she hardly sees him anyway.

During the party the Sailor Senshi were drinking saki and singing karaoke. During Usagi's turn, she sung a popular song about friendship and dedicated it to Rei. The fire Senshi tried her best not to blush during the song, but she couldn't help it. When the song was over Rei hugged Usagi thanking her. The Moon Princess had a surprisingly decent singing voice. During the hug, Usagi's hand slipped down and grabbed the fire Senshi's ass. Rei reacted with shock, jolting out of Usagi's grasp.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped." The future Queen said giving Rei a wink as she walked away.

Rei just stood there completely shaken.

"Usagi you pervert, look what you did to Rei." Harkua laughed.

Usagi looked at her faking offense. "Hey… now… my hand just slipped."

"Could have fooled me", Mamoru said getting in on the fun, thinking the incident was innocent.

"That's not funny; I was just a little surprised!" Rei explained shouting. She quickly goes back to her seat waiting for Minako to sing her song, as it was her turn. See looks at Usagi nervously out the corner of her eyes. She is frightened when she sees, Usagi looking right at her, while Mamoru had his arm around her shoulders. Rei didn't know how to feel. She was both excited and terrified. The way Usagi looked at her, it was as if she knew her secret.

The songs continued into the late night. The party still alive and well, the Senshi settled into a more calm setting. They were playing a game of truth or dare. The game was pretty routine. However, during Usagi's turn, Haraku dared the Moon Princess, and Future Queen to tongue kiss Rei for a full minute. Everyone thought, Usagi would be difficult about it, but to everyone's surprise, Usagi didn't hesitate to get up and approach Rei. In fact, it was the Senshi of flames and spells that was being difficult.

"Now wait a minute here!" Rei shouted, backing up from her secret love.

"What's the problem?" Hakaru said. "Kissing a girl isn't so bad. You might learn to enjoy it. She busted out laughing with everyone else.

"She's right Rei." Makoto pitched in. "I enjoy it when Ami kisses me."

"Oh, sweetheart," Ami said blushing. She pulls Makoto into a quick tongue kiss. Makoto responds eagerly.

"Yuck, get a room." Minako said laughing in jest.

The two lovers pull apart.

"See," Makoto said.

"SO WHAT?" Rei screamed, "I'm not like you two." She lied.

Usagi giggles while approaching the nervous Senshi. "Relax Rei, it's just a game. I choose dare, and now I must kiss you. Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"But… But what about Mamoru?" Rei asked desperately, backing into the wall.

Usagi turns and looks at her future husband and King. "You don't mind do you honey?" Usagi asked smiling.

"No, not really." Mamoru said. "After all it's just a game."

Rei couldn't believe she heard that. What kind of fiancé is he? She thought to herself.

"See no worries;" Usagi said putting her hand on Rei shoulder. The girls' faces were inches away from each other.

"Rei looked at Usagi with complete fear. She looked into the Moon Princess eyes and knew her suspicions were true. Usagi knew how she felt.

"Just relax Rei, it will be over in a minute."

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but she was soon silenced by Usagi's lips.

The kiss was very passionate, almost too passionate. Rei was as still as a statue, but her body soon began to melt into the kiss. It was the longest minute of her life, and one she would never forget.

"Now that's hot!" Hakaru shouted.

Mamoru had to agree. He was trying his best not to get a boner. But he knew exactly what he and his girl would do as soon as they got home.

Just when Rei was about to really get into it, the kiss end.

Usagi quickly pulled away. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rei was in complete bliss, not hearing the Moon Princess.

"HEY REI!" Makoto shouted. "ARE YOU THERE? HA HA HA!"

Rei came back to reality. "What! Shut up! Makoto!"

"Admit it, you liked it." Makoto said teasing further.

"NO I DIDN'T" Rei screamed. "It's disgusting, kissing a girl."

"Then why didn't you pull away," Ami asked.

"Because… I had to go a whole minute!" She defended.

Rei soon regretted her words. She was so quick to snap out, she didn't pay attention to the girl still standing in front of her. The fire Senshi looked at Usagi but was deeply moved when she noticed the future Queen seem sad.

Feeling stupid, Rei tried to cheer her up. "I mean no offense Usagi. I'm sure Mamoru loves kissing you."

Usagi just laughed. "It's okay Rei. I understand believe me." She went back to her seat and poured another glass of saki dranking it in one shot. This would become the first of many awkward moments between Usagi and Rei.

* * *

"Rei what are you thinking about." Queen Serenity asked her fire lover.

Rei, relaxed, and still caressing her lover's hair answers. "The party we had for Ami when she became a doctor."

Usagi giggled. "I still remember how you acted when I kissed you. You and I both knew you wanted it, but you acted all wild and crazy afterwards."

"I was embarrassed. Afraid people might find out the way I feel about you." Rei said, giggling herself.

"I know, but what I didn't realize at the time was how much I wanted you after that kiss." Usagi admitted. "You're one hell of a kisser Rei."

The fire Senshi blushed.

"I mean really." Usagi looked up at her. "After that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The kiss made my husband real wild in bed that night. And even though he was very good, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You don't know how much will power it took to pretend like that kiss didn't affect me. After that, I knew my feelings for you were beyond friendship. I decided that I was going to get more than just a kiss."

Rei, listening, asked a question. "Was that why you came to the Shrine that night?"

"I wanted you, and I have you." Usagi said in a voice of royalty. "Of course, I lied about the reason for spending a night. I made sure nobody but you and I would be there that night."

"You're very sneaky my Queen." Rei said affectionately.

"Funny it took you this long to figure it out." Usagi boasted. "I was never as naive as people wanted to think."

* * *

Rei remembers back to that night. Usagi playing dumb, asking Rei if she could spend a night, because she wanted to read her latest Manga series. Even at young adulthood, Rei still read Manga's faithfully, and Usagi still came over to read them, instead of buying her own.

Before they went to bed, Rei decided to have a bath. Usagi asked Rei if they could take a bath together. Rei, slowly, agreed.

During the bath Usagi was almost flirting in her conversations. She even remained Rei about the kiss at the celebration party for Ami.

Still Rei saw this as Usagi being naïve about her feelings. After the bath, they put on fresh clothes and went to bed. Rei tried to suggest the guest bed, but Usagi insisted on sleeping in the same bed. Of course, Rei agreed.

While in bed Usagi started a conversation.

"Rei?"

"Yeah Usagi?"

"You know that kiss we had during truth or dare?"

After a seconds pause. "Yes… why?"

"Why didn't you like it?" Usagi asked with a sad voice.

Rei thought for a second. "Because, it was from a girl." She lied.

"I find that hard to believe, Rei." Usagi plainly said, almost offended.

"What do you mean?"

"Your body responded positively to my kiss, Rei. I've kissed Mamoru enough times to know that feeling of submission." Usagi explained. "You body didn't reject it Rei. So I find it hard to believe that you didn't like it."

Rei didn't know what to say. She loved the kiss, but was shocked that Usagi would notice. "I think you're wrong, Usagi" Rei said, her voice getting shaky.

"There's only one way to find out Rei." Usagi suddenly turned to Rei and looked her in the eyes. She moved her face closer to Rei's.

Rei began to panic. She couldn't believe that Usagi was about to kiss her again. She couldn't say or do anything.

Without hesitating, Usagi slowly planted her lips on Rei's. Then she slowly, used her tongue to probe Rei's mouth. As she thought, Rei didn't object and let her in.

Before they Rei knew it, she was kissing Usagi very passionately, a lot more passionate, then at the party. Instinctively, she put her arms around Usagi and drew her in. The kiss intensified and became more powerful. I was like a dream to Rei. She could believe her secret love for so many years was kissing her.

After a long couple of minutes, Usagi ended the kiss and slowly parted from Rei. She looked at the fire Senshi with loving eyes. Rei completely blissful from the kiss opened her eyes meeting Usagi's.

"How about that kiss?" Usagi asked, while licking her lips. "Did you enjoy it?"

Rei was about to deny it, but the look in her Moon Princess eyes, and she knew it was pointless. "I… love it Usagi."

"Like you love me?" Usagi asked knowingly.

Rei looks down embarrassed. "Yes."

The Moon Princess shakes her head. "It's okay Rei, because I've grown to love you too. That's why I don't mind kissing you."

Rei was blown away by this admission. "You, love me, Usagi?"

The future Queen shook her head with affection. "Yes, my little flame. I don't know when it happened, or why, but I have very strong feelings for you Rei."

Tears began to build up in Rei's eyes. "I don't know what to say." Rei began to sob. "I've waited so long for you to return my feelings."

Usagi grabs Rei and pulls her into a hug. "Don't cry Rei. I know it must have been hard all these years. But I'm here now, and I have no intention of letting you go."

Rei felt a strong burden lifted from her shoulders. After years of suffering in silence, Rei Hino felt free.

Usagi released the hug and gave the Senshi of fire a loving look. "I know how to make you feel better Rei." She began kissing Rei on the neck and began feeling her breast.

"Usagi!" Rei shouted in surprise.

The Moon Princess puts a finger on Rei's lips to silence her. "Its okay, my love, I will take your pain away. I will free you, Rei."

Rei shakes her head, and fully submits to the Princess.

Usagi continued to kiss the fire Senshi's neck, then she began playing with her breast.

"Mmmm" Rei purred.

After a good minute of this, Usagi stopped. She began taking off Rei's under shirt. Rei's bare breasts were exposed. Usagi began to kiss and suck on them.

"Oh, god!" Rei moaned letting Usagi have her way.

Usagi moved from one breast to the other kissing and sucking each equally. She slowly pushed Rei down on the bed getting on top of her. While she was still kissing and sucking Rei's breasts, Usagi used her arms to remove Rei's panties. She began rubbing her fingers gently on Rei's vagina.

"Ohhh!" Rei moaned loudly. She had over one thousands dreams like this, but the reality eclipsed all of them.

Usagi fingers continued to massage Rei's vagina walks. She then used to fingers to enter the vagina.

"Usagi!" Rei, shouted in pleasure.

The Moon princess responded by moving her finger back and forth until she noticed a wall. Usagi stopped and looked at Rei.

The Fire Senshi looked at Usagi with passion and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, do it." Rei answered eagerly.

Without hesitating, Usagi rammed her finger into Rei's vagina, breaking her hymen.

"EEEEEK!" Rei shouted, lifting part of her backside off the bed.

Usagi kept the finger in place, letting Rei settle down first. She felt something poring over her fingers, and knew it was blood. She still remembered when Mamoru took her virginity. After Rei began to relax again, Usagi gave her a passionate kiss while moving her finger in and out of fire Senshi's vagina again. Rei moaned in her mouth and slower began feeling a new wave of pleasure. Pleasure stronger than the ones she felt before. Usagi slowly began increasing the speed of the fingers making Rei's moan louder.

"Give yourself to me Rei." Usagi said lustfully. She began to really enjoy doing this.

"My Princess…" Rei moaned. "I'm yours, now and forever."

Usagi smiled and increased the speed of her fingers even more. "Forever?"

"OH! GOD! YES! FOREVERRRRRR! Rei" suddenly had a powerful orgasm; more powerful than she ever had before. Usagi still rammed her fingers in and out faster and faster.

"I… I can't take it!" Rei shouted losing complete control of her body. "I'm going to explode." And she did in the form of another powerful orgasm. "OHHHHHH!" Rei moaned loudly.

Usagi loved it. She was about to explode herself just by doing this. She begins fingering herself while still fingering Rei. She soon brought herself to an orgasm. Oh, Rei! The Moon Princess shouted. Usagi collapsed on the fire Senshi, who was in another world. They laid there in silence for a good five minutes.

"Did I please you?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Rei looked at Usagi with love in her eyes. "You did more than that. You fulfilled my heart's desire."

Usagi giggled. "And you fulfilled mines."

"But" Rei started.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"What about Mamoru?" The fire Senshi wondered a little frightened. "What if he finds out?"

"He won't as long as we don't tell him Rei." Usagi answered smiling.

"But, wouldn't that mean you are cheating on him." Rei wondered.

Usagi thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess it would be considered cheating." She said feeling a little guilty. "But I couldn't help myself."

Not wanting to ruin the best night of her life, Rei decided to drop the subject. Soon the two fell asleep, and Rei awoke to a new life of sharing the Moon Princess with the Prince of Earth.

* * *

"Yes, that was one of the best nights of my life." Rei said smiling at the memories. "From that point onward, no matter what I faced or what dangers there were, I knew you would be by side, Usagi. My life has been a blast because of you." She finished kissing the forehead of the Queen.

"I feel the same way, Rei." Usagi agreed. "I love all my friends, but if anything happened to you. I don't know what I would do."

"Hopefully that day will never come, because as long as there's breath in this body, I will always be yours, my Queen." Rei said proudly.

Usagi smiled. "The moon sure is beautiful at night."

"Yeah," Rei said agreeing. She got up from the bed and started to get dress. "But I have to go."

Usagi was disappointed, but understood. This was how it always was with them. They could only see each other when it was safe. "Be careful Rei?" Usagi said getting up with her.

They both went to the door. They gave each other a long kiss before Rei left the room and the kingdom.

Usagi closed her door and lay back down on the bed. Starring into the sky at the moon again, Usagi already began missing her. "Rei, you've become my addiction." The Queen of Crystal Toyko said as she fell asleep preparing for another day, and eager for the day Rei can visit her again.

**THE END**

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and tell me what you think. Till next time**.**


End file.
